The present disclosure relates to a display apparatus and an electronic apparatus, and particularly relates to a display apparatus and an electronic apparatus suitably applied when different pictures are displayed with respect to plural users positioned in different directions.
For example, there is a car navigation system to be mounted on an automobile which applies a display (hereinafter referred to as a dual-view display) capable of displaying a picture for navigation with respect to a driver driving the automobile in a driver's seat and displaying another picture with respect to a person sitting in a passenger's seat.
FIG. 1 shows an outline of the dual-view display. A dual-view display 1 can display an image “l” with respect to a user L positioned on the left side facing the dual-view display 1 and can display an image “r” different from the image “l” with respect to a user R positioned on the right side facing the display. Naturally, it is possible to display the same image with respect to the user L and the user R (see JP-A-2005-78092 (Patent Document 1)).
FIG. 2 shows a schematic cross-sectional view of the dual-view display 1 shown in FIG. 1.
The dual-view display 1 is provided with a parallax barrier 11, a color filter 12, a liquid crystal layer 13 and a backlight 14 sequentially from an upper layer to a lower layer direction. In the drawing, only portions concerning dual-view display are shown, and a polarization plate, electrodes and so on concerning driving of the liquid crystal layer 13 are not shown.
The parallax barrier 11 distributes irradiation light from the lower layer to a direction of the user L or a direction of the user R. The color filter 12 includes color material films of three primary colors R, G and B having a sub-pixel size. The liquid crystal layer 13 displays a combined image in which vertical-direction lines of the image “l” aimed at the user L and the image “r” aimed at the user R are alternately arranged in units of sub-pixels sectioned by R, G and B of the color filter 12. The liquid crystal layer 13 on an upper layer side is uniformly irradiated by the backlight 14.
In the dual-view display 1, the combined image generated by the liquid crystal layer 13 reaches the user L and the user R by the irradiation light from the backlight 14 through the color filter 12 and the parallax barrier 11. Accordingly, the user L can visually recognize the image “l” and the user R can visually recognize the image “r”.